


Quantity isn't better than quality

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, cats jhpian, minor dopil, sungjin is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Honestly how did I even end up with 2 of them, for goodness's sake" Sungjin sighed, still hungover.In which Sungjin decides to get drunk, and do something new.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> This idea isn't mine, I was inspired by somebody who made fanart on twitter!  
> [https://twitter.com/mydayany](url)

It was already past midnight and Sungjin was on his 5th bottle of soju. Normally he'd drink less but.. The alcohol got to him. He giggled drunkenly, his incredibly not-sober brain not using it's singular braincell.

"I want a cat." He said, not thinking of the consequences.

"What are you talking about, hyung? If a baby was in your hands you'd probably lose it within 3 minutes." Dowoon said jokingly, slightly nervous if he'll get scolded.

"Make it.. 2 cats." 

Wonpil was laughing hysterically. It wasn't even that funny, but thinking about the older's reaction was hilarious.

The two never expected to have a very tipsy Sungjin pointing at 2 cats and adopting them.

"Mission complete, now I must head back to home base or I might pass out." He said in-between hiccups. Dowoon and Wonpil drove him home, and waved their goodbyes.

Thankfully Mr.I-Have-Three-Braincells didn't crash down and pass out onto the pavement, but he did pass out once he entered his apartment. Leaving the pair of felines to wait until he woke up.

* * *

1:21 PM, and he finally woke up from a massive headache. "Ugh, fuck how much shit did I put into my body last night." Sitting up, he looked around, rubbing his temples. Then he saw his horrid decision; Two fur-covered animals were seen.

Of course like any other human who is unaware of 2 cats in their home would be confused as to why said cats were, in said place. Sungjin was uninformed about how these creatures work, since he only had dogs growing up.

He walked to their cages, and let them come out.

They were quite adorable, though. A cat laced with black spots, and the other had a tabby pattern. Both of them are larger than usual cats.

The spotted cat immediately gave Sungjin affection, and rubbed itself all over him, leaving a trail of white and black fur.

The tabby was a lot bigger, abnormally large, and was probably the size of Sungjin's whole arm. It had 2 round patterns around it's eyes and somehow made him look like he had glasses on.

He took a deep breath, gathering the fact that this, was in fact, not a dream. Taking out his phone, he called Dowoon. He was the only one who knew a thing or two about animals. The younger picked up, followed by a noise of questioning.

"So, how are your new friends, hyung?" Dowoon asked, giggling. He knew exactly how this unfolded.

"Okay, first of all shut the fuck up. Second of all, hOW DOES ONE TAKE CARE OF A FELINE."

"I know you're going through a lot right now, just know you did this to yourself Sungjinie-hyung."

"oHMYGOD. Just come over here and help me or i'll visit there myself and rocket punch your non-existent ass"

"Don't shame me for not having an ass. Okay anyways, just go get some food, and oh- Have you named em yet?"

"No," He was immediately cut off by the other, "Can I name both of them? Pleeease?" The younger pleaded. "Fine, but come over here and help me with my situation."

Soon enough, a knock was heard on the door. They greeted each other.

"So, the one with spots is gonna be Brian, and the fluffy one is definitely gonna be Jae." 

"Damn, how creative. Where'd you get those names mister?" He said sarcastically, drawing a glare from the younger man. "Oh come on, they're good names!" 

"Alright, so what food do these dudes eat?" 

"Cat food"

"Cat food?"

.

"Cat food."

They rambled on for a while, and eventually Dowoon left.

Sungjin exhaled. "What am I supposed to do with you now.." He said, playing with it's paws.

"I should probably give you something to eat. I don't have any cat food though.. Meat should do, right?" Brian meowed in response, still rubbing himself all over the human and leaving even more fur on the ground. He prepared their food in separate plates, while regretting everything. 

Brian ate everything up quickly, so did Jae. He pat both of them gently, walking to the living room and opening up his laptop,doing some research. Scrolling through page after page really felt as if he was back in college. Endless days of just.. studying. God it was already tiring to think about. 

It wasn't as boring, and at least he was having a little pinch of fun rather than nothing.

The only problem is how they'll burn holes into Sungjin's wallet, but he looked past that. He found out they are really not super high maintenance, but still pretty refreshing to have as a pet. They're somewhat calming to have, is what he thought.

He slept through the night having a lot of weight from his shoulders taken off.

The sound of his alarm buzzed, but that wasn't the only source of noise. He sat on the side of his bed, greeted by the sight of Jae stuck in a trash can. "What an amazing start to the day, huh." He walked to the garbage bin, pulling a pair of paws out. Jae meowed at the man, supposedly as a thank you.

"I need to be ready for this everyday, don't I?"


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebri baff time

It didn't feel much different from before he got the two. Every day went on similarly, with a few exceptions of Jae casually breaking random objects. Maybe Brian leaving sometimes more than one rat on the carpet.

Cats are like babies. They're cute, and drain every single drop of energy from you, said no one ever. Sungjin stared blankly at the ceiling. Absentmindedly preparing himself for today.

Except everything was untouched. No broken glass, no roadkill brought back. It felt as if they never existed.

"Wait, is this a dream?" Nope, not at all. He peered around the apartment, finding the duo sitting peacefully. The human greeted them both with a stroke, in which Brian purred. Jae was being stubborn and tried to bite the hand, but he couldn't reach it so he gave up. 

This was how it went on for a while. Sungjin sitting down, and just playing with them or petting them. He liked it this way, because it was relaxing and definitely not because he doesn't wanna clean the rodent carnage being left around his house. The only thing he hadn't done was.. Cleaning them.

* * *

"Come on, just get in there-" He said, pushing Brian into the bath tub. The cat just let out a series of hesitant mewls, digging his claws onto the edge for dear life. "Noo- I don't wanna get into this wet, damp, hell, human!!!" Is what he would've said, but it just sounded like meows. After a while of endless scratches and a lot of loud half-meow, half-screaming, Brian finally sat still in the warm water. 

"See? It's not that bad."

 _"If it isn't bad than I can't see.."_ He growled. 

Sungjin bathed him silently as he hissed. The cat usually didn't act up, but it was a bath, so that equals as a very reasonable reason to. He grabbed the tower and dried the poor kitty. It made him look fluffy.

Brian was let out of the comfort room, Jae stared at him confusedly. _"I thought I was the fluffy one."_ Soon, it was the other's turn to get cleaned.

Once he was soaked, it left a surprised look on the owner's face. The kitty was semi-normal sized. It looked like he was 50% floof. His legs were thin, it was only his fluffiness making his facade seem like this big feline. Surprisingly, he was well-behaved unlike Brian.

Sungjin repeated the drying process, and returning with a pile of fluff, just like 10 minutes ago.

"Oh well, I guess my arms just have cat scratch tattoos now."


	3. And they were roommates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin jokes around with Wonpil, but he never expected his words to bite him in the ass.
> 
> (Oh my god they were roommates.)

The two were sitting down on the living room floor. Wonpil was absentmindedly shoving popcorn into his mouth while Sungjin blabbered. The older man invited him to 'hang out' earlier, to which they are.

It was a typical Saturday afternoon, it was fairly sunny outside and the cold wind brushed against the leaves, but who gives a shit about the outside, right? 

"Hey, what if Jae and Brian were humans?" Sungjin jokingly announced. "I don't think you'll live for more than an hour." The other chuckled. It got the dark-haired male to think for a second. _What would I do..? Are they gonna just be like roommates?_

He was soon cut off by Wonpil, "Hey, my mom's calling me, I gotta go." He waved, and said goodbye. Sungjin had to go get groceries anyway. Said man didn't bother taking a shower and just put a coat on. While walking, he kept on thinking about what he said earlier. What if they were people? Would they have dark hair - or light hair? 

Sungjin stopped in his tracks. He was already standing in front of the grocery store.

* * *

The latter got a few items for the cats, And another few for himself. He walked back home to expect a greeting from either Jae or Brian, and them to get ruffled in return.

But that wasn't the case. He was embraced with the sight of 2 unfamiliar silhouettes in his home. _Holy shit, is there a burglar — 2 BURGLARS?!-_

He stood by the doorway for a moment, startled by the unknown figures in his own living room. They didn't look human, but they didn't seem to be a monster, or whatever. Two pointy shapes are visible on the top of their hair. _DEMONS—?!_ Sungjin wasn't thinking straight, breathless and stupid. He passed out from his own idiocy.

"Dad?" A muffled voice called out, Sungjin sat up, looking at the person whose voice belonged to. He jolted back, eyes wide resembling a deer in headlights. "W- What? Who? Who are you-" He responded, unable to comprehend his words. "It's Brian. Don't you recognize me?" 

_Wait, Brian?! Oh god, I shouldn't have said that to Wonpil. Then I'd probably not be in this situation right now._

He looked at Brian. He had the same white spots on his ears. "But, how?" – "Didn't you know I wasn't just a cat?"

It was true, Sungjin was drunk and didn't bother to check if these cats were just cats, but then again, why would a pet shop put hybrids up for adoption? "Listen, I was drunk and I've had you for a week already, how was I supposed to know you were humans too?"

"I'm not a human, and neither is Jae. I guess you'll have to live with us now. _Like roommates._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tldr - jhpian are hybRIDS!!!! wow what a shocker


End file.
